


Won't Let You Trick Me Twice, Baby

by shacchi (Shana_Nakazawa)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M, Misleading Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Nakazawa/pseuds/shacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie drags Dean to one of her cosplay photo shoot. A reluctant Dean soon finds the out of this world beauty Charlie calls “Cas.” Dean thinks he may be smitten, but he soon finds Cas isn’t what he expects to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let You Trick Me Twice, Baby

Dean grumbles all the way with Charlie smirking beside him. Metallica is blasting from the Impala’s speaker. The road passes in blurry sequence as the black car rolls in high speed.

“Stop your whining. You know you owe me,” Charlie snickers. Dean knows that’s true and it irks him even more.

“Oh, cut it, Dean. You’ll see some gorgeous girls there. Maybe one of them forgets their glasses and will be happy to go out with you,” Charlie adds.

“Fuck off, Bradbury,” Dean replies, and Charlie laughs at that.

The Impala stops in front of a building, big letters forming “Supernatural Studio” on the wall. Charlie practically drags a reluctant Dean in.

A blonde girl is standing on the receptionist desk. She perks up upon seeing Charlie. The same goes for the redhead. “Hi, girl! Ready for today?” the blonde asks.

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Charlie grins. “Oh, this is Dean, by the way. You know, the green eyed grasshopper I told you the other day.”

“Oh, this is him? Hi, I’m Becky Rosen. People call me Becky, though,” she says, extending an arm to shake Dean’s hand. Dean takes it and nods. Becky is still staring at him intently after the handshake ends, like judging him from head to toe, and Dean fights the urge to snap and ask, “What!?”

“Hmm, I thought you’d be taller,” Becky mumbles, and Dean looks severely offended. Charlie laughs and pulls Dean away before he can do any damage on her friend.

They enter a big photo studio at the end of the hall. Inside, there’s a bearded man standing with a camera on his hand. Near him is a brunette who is giving directions to said man. On the couch, a woman with light blonde hair with is sitting with a book covering her face. As Charlie and Dean advance into the room, another woman comes in behind them, ready in a dress.

“Is everyone here?” Charlie asks, looking around the room. The brunette waves at her with a smile.

The woman who has just come takes a seat on the couch. “I thought you don’t swing that way?” she asks, eyes flickering to Dean before settling back on Charlie.

“What, him? No, it’s not like that. I’m the little sister he never wanted,” Charlie replies. “He’s Dean, by the way.”

The women nod and introduce themselves. At this point, Dean’s irritation has lessened and he gladly talks to the girls. When the last woman, Eve, goes back to her place beside the photographer—Chuck Shurley, a photographer and freelance writer, as he introduced—Dean realizes there’s still one girl he hasn’t known.

Charlie stands behind him. She follows his stare and helpfully tells, “That’s Castiel Novak. Cas is lost when there’s book, so don’t mind the attitude.”

“Castiel? Weird name,” Dean comments. Castiel doesn’t look up; doesn’t even realize her surroundings.

Fifteen minutes later, after everyone is dressed and ready, Eve calls out for all the girls. Charlie taps Cas’ shoulder lightly and she looks up before putting her book carefully and raising from her seat. Dean takes her position on the couch.

The first photo shoot is a group shot. Charlie told him earlier this morning that they’re doing a photo shoot for an international LARP competition. Dean just rolls his eyes and mutters, “Nerd,” to which Charlie smacks him in the head.

Dean eases back on the comfy couch and enjoys his view. He admits that the girls are very beautiful. They’re also very committed to the characters they’re cosplaying. The only sound is the big fan blowing air for the girls’ blown hair effect, the shutter of the camera, and Chuck continuously saying, “Yeah, that’s great,” or “Perfect, now let’s try another pose.”

Soon enough, admiring the beauties become boring and Dean fishes out his phone. He checks any notifications on his accounts. When the only notification he gets is retweet notice—Sam hasn’t answered his Snapchat, that jerk—he settles with playing Fruit Ninja.

He looks up when Charlie snatches his phone. “Hey!” Dean protests. “Fuck you! I just had a winning streak!”

“I’m gonna change. Don’t bail on me; you know the consequences,” she warns him with a glare and leaves Dean to go to the changing room.

After his mood for playing is destroyed by losing, he decides he better enjoy the photo shoot again. Chuck is taking individual pictures, and right now is Cas’ turn.

And damn if Dean isn’t struck by awe.

She’s wearing a no sleeve navy green dress that ends just below her knees. There’s a flower crown adorning her head. The air from the fan blows just in time as she opens those blue eyes—and Dean just realized how beautiful and electrifying the colors of the orbs are; they remind Dean of how it is to look at warm light beneath a rippling surface of the sea. He didn’t realize this before, but he finds himself thinking,  _god she’s truly the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen_.

The couch dips under the weight of another person, but Dean barely notices. Charlie trails Dean’s eyes and grins. There’s a spark of fondness in her eyes when she comments, “So beautiful, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean stutters out, eyes refusing to leave Cas and the way her dress waves as she moves gracefully.

Charlie frowns. “I thought you don’t swing that way,” she says.

“What? Like that,” Dean scoffs. “Hey, I’m not exactly a picky guy, and if that’s the one served on my plate, then I’m all in.”

“Ugh, gross, Winchester. Cas isn’t something you’ll have for dinner. Cas is, well, something entirely different in a way I can’t describe,” Charlie responds.

Not long after, Cas’ shoot ends and Chuck shouts, “Well, that’s a wrap, everybody!”

“Thanks for your hard work, guys!” Charlie yells out for the entire room to hear. She turns to Dean again and gestures toward the door. “Come on, you’ve been dreading to go home. Let’s go.”

“Wait. Nature calling. Where’s the toilet?” Dean stands up in hurry.

“Um, second door to the right.” Charlie sees Dean leave, and adds with a shout, “Don’t peek on girls, you old perv!”

Dean immediately occupies a stall and finishes his business. He almost groans in relief, but then he realizes another occupant in the next stall so he saves it. When he’s done and he already tucks everything back in his pants, he looks up. What he sees almost makes his heart fall.

“C-Cas!?” Dean almost shrieks. This is the men’s toilet, for god’s sake! And Cas just pissed here? With a dress?  _On a stall_? “What are you—this is the men’s room!”

Cas tilts her head, and Dean can still find it adorable even in situation like this. “Um, I noticed…?”

Wow, deep, gravelly voice is certainly not what Dean is expecting.

“Ah, I see.” Cas’ eyes widen in understanding, and he smiles politely. “I’m sure you must be new to this. I’m what they call a ‘crossdresser.’ It’s like usual cosplay, but instead I cosplay as a character in opposite sex.”

It takes several seconds for that information to sink in.

“So you’re a … guy?” Dean asks slowly.

“Yes, I believe that’s the term,” Cas answers politely. Dean just realized how stupid he sounded.

“Sorry, it’s just, everything’s new to me—Charlie dragged me into this—and it’s kinda … hard to understand. I’ll manage, though, I think,” Dean blabbers, and immediately regrets it.  _Great, now I look even more stupid_ , he thinks grudgingly.

“No, it’s fine. I know this can look weird to people who aren’t familiar in this area of interest. I can explain more if you’re still confused. It’s kind of customary after seeing the reactions I get from people for crossdressing; all the questions and sneers,” Cas explains, but he stops suddenly and laughs in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I’m blabbering. You must’ve thought I’m a complete idiot.”

“No, not really.” And he isn’t, really. Dean finds himself smiling because oh, this man is something else. He also finds himself still attracted to him. This does trigger a little gay panic in him, but Dean has been questioning his sexuality for quite a while now, and he thinks he can’t miss out a chance like this just because he’s afraid of a change.

Cas smiles. “Thank you, then,” he says. “It’s really nice to meet you, um … Dean, is it?”

Dean smiles too because he likes the way his name rolls off Cas’ tongue. Before he can’t stop himself, he’s already grabbing at Cas’ wrist and asking, “Hey, uh, I kinda need more explaining. For the whole crossdress, I mean. Cinema Café, 2 PM tomorrow?”

For a moment, Cas looks genuinely surprised. Dean’s stomach churns and his mind races with  _that was bad god that was AWFUL_  and  _what the FUCK did you just do Dean Winchester_ and  _I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I wanna bury myself and never come back_.

But then Cas is smiling, and it feels like light is framing his beautiful face. “I’d love that,” he says softly.

He pulls his wrist from Dean’s unrestricting hold and walks away. He stops right before his face and tiptoes just a bit to brush a light kiss on his cheek.

When he pulls away, Dean grabs him by the waist and kisses his lips. The blue-eyed man makes a muffled sigh of pleasure when Dean presses down harder, but not at all rough. They break the kiss pretty quickly, and Dean adds, “I’ll be waiting.”

Cas brushes out a hair behind his ear and nods. His grin is so wide and he looks so happy. Dean feels like his heart melts just from that look.

“Definitely,” Cas answers, and he leaves with a fluttering of eyelashes and the clicking sound of heels.

Dean stands on his place just a little bit longer, smiling to himself, muttering, “Yep, I’m so jacked with this one.”


End file.
